The Earth Dragon Slayer
by SoulMates3
Summary: Erika Suzuki, an earth dragon slayer who is set out to find a legendary flower. It's hard when you don't know what kind of flower you're looking for but that is what makes it fun... Right? Will she be able to fulfill her dragon's only wish for her? Of course, everyone knows Mashima Hiro is the one who owns Fairy Tail.
1. Ch 1 - The past

The past ~~

**This is my first fan fiction. . Hope you guys like it and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does.**

**Erika's POV**

"How am I supposed to go and find that legendary flower without her?" I, Erika Suzuki whispered to myself. Floridian, the earth dragon had been missing for days. About a week ago, Floridian had told me that one day I must find the powerful, legendary flower in order for me to understand something. I didn't understand what she meant and it still didn't make any sense to me. What puzzled me even more is the fact that Floridian would just vanished without saying a word so I decided to search for both her and the legendary flower.

Although I knew that finding Floridian was my top priority, Floridian had told me seriously that it was really important for me to find the flower.

I didn't even know what kind of flower it is or what the name is. That was all Floridian had told me. For one whole day, I had been sitting under the tree where I used to live with Floridian, and cried. I had done nothing but cried!

I cursed myself for being so weak. Floridian had told me many times to always be strong and I know that crying is a sign of weakness. I wipe my tears away and started to walk deeper into the woods. I didn't care if I was going to get lost or not. Why should I? I'm an earth dragon slayer after all. I trained hard, night and day, just how Floridian had wanted. That was what Floridian had told her, what she wanted to see one day. She wanted to see me grow up to be a strong mage.

My stomach growled for the seventh time. I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything for 3 days. I continued walking.

Finally, after several hours, I reached a town. People were all squeezing to look at something on the streets. I squirmed through them to see what they were looking at and what I saw was amazing. People were dressed up in pretty clothes.

I looked at my own clothes and saw that it was nothing compared to theirs. I was amazed and there were no words to describe them.

"Mama, who are they?" a little girl next to me asked her mother.

"Those are Fairy Tail mages, Hatsumi." Her mother smiled at her.

Fairy Tail mages? There's a guild in this town? I needed some money to buy food so I need to join a guild and make some money so that I wouldn't starve myself to death. Besides, those mages look really nice. I watched and waited until the parade was over. It's decided then, I will join a guild name Fairy Tail.

I started to follow one of the Fairy Tail mages and then started feeling dizzy. I felt weak, like I didn't have any energy left. Did someone poison me? No idiot, I cursed myself, this is what happens when you don't eat for three days. Before she fell into total blackness, she saw a shadowy figure of a girl running towards her.

I woke up with a headache. The smell of homemade soup filled my nose. I opened my eyes and realized I was on a warm bed with a several people surrounding me.

"Who… who are you people?" I asked with a concerned voice. I wasn't afraid of anything because if something happen – at this rate, I mainly think it's fighting – then she can protect herself. I was a strong and confident mage who can easily take care of myself.

"There's no need to be afraid. We're only trying to help you." A red haired girl in armor who was standing right next to me said. I sat up straight in the bed, not wanting to show any sign of weakness the way Floridian taught me.

"Help me? I don't need any help but thanks for letting me sleep here anyway." I said. I didn't mean to be rude but I was in a rush to join a guild. I wanted to go on a job, get some money, eat something, and then find a place to stay. Just as she thought of this, she quickly regretted it. What was she thinking? This is no time to join a guild when Floridian was missing. She needed to find Floridian as fast as she could.

"How rude! We took care of her and now she's rushing to leave without a proper introduction." A white haired girl – who was in an outfit that showed way too much of her skin – said. She had a mean look too.

"Don't be so hard on her Mira." A half naked guy with black hair said to her with a bored tone.

"Tch" She clicked her tongue.

"I'm sorry but I need to find a dragon." I lowered my eyes.

"D-dragon? Did you say…DRAGON?" a boy with pink hair started to jump once the word dragon was mentioned. Once I nodded my head he continued, "I'm looking for a dragon too. Is it a fire-breathing dragon? Have you seen it around here? Do you know where I can find it? And wait… why are you looking for a dragon?"

"One question at a time. First of all, I don't know anything about a fire-breathing dragon because the dragon I'm looking for is an earth dragon." While I'm talking to them, I might as well ask them about the guild. This is what Floridian would have wanted me to do. I must not be weak and freak out over every little thing. If Floridian wanted to see me again, she will find me. "By the way, do you know where Fairy Tail is?"

They looked at me as if they didn't know what I was talking about. Then, a girl with blue hair giggled and said, "You just found it."

**What do you guys think so far?**

**Is it good?**

**Please review, bad or good, doesn't matter. I just need to know how it is.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Ch 2 - Six Years Later

6 years later~

**Another chapter is done! Yay! Enjoy~~ Oh and by the way, there will be some chapters which are short and there will be some that are long. It just depends on what each chapter is about. **

Erika

I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breath. God, taking on an S-rank mission for the first time is harder than I thought. I never knew that it would get this serious. I should have brought someone to help me but no, I had to go on a mission, all by myself, and – being the stubborn person I was – I didn't ask for any help.

Whatever, there's nothing I can do now but to fight back anyway.

"Where are you?" A voice said, appearing to be closer to me than I thought. I let the tree absorb my body, sinking into the comfortable feeling of hiding in nature. Wait…. I'm not going to hide in a tree while I'm on a mission! I can't fail my first S-rank mission or my reputation will be ruined!

I jumped out of the tree once I had the chance. My enemy was right there, in front of me, shocked.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage." I said. "Be gone." Vines started to rise up from the ground. "Dance my vines! Dance to your heart's content." The vines grabbed his feet and body, squeezing it until he's out of breath. He fell to the ground.

Thank god I managed to finish him, I thought and smiled. The person who put this mission up was

"Yes! Finally! I've completed an S-rank mission successfully!" I danced around happily like an idiot, knowing that no one will see me.

"Stupid girl." The criminal next to my feet whispered with his last breath. "You will regret this."

"Huh? You still have strength to talk big?" I starred down at him.

He mumbled something that I couldn't hear so I leaned down, cupping my ears to hear well. "What did you say?" I asked him. He grabbed my left leg and then a magic circle started to form. What the…? I quickly gave my foot a jerk to be free from his firm grip but he wouldn't let go. I kicked his stomach and he coughed.

"Let go of me!" I said.

"This is the last time I'm ever going to see your pretty face again." I feel creep out so I started to run away from him.

After I collected my reward I quickly returned to the guild, excited to tell my friends what I've accomplished. Within a few hours, I was in Magnolia. I pushed open the doors to my home.

"I'm back everyone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, wanting the whole world to hear me.

"Welcome back." A few people said to me.

"Thanks."

"How was it?" Mirajane appeared from behind the counter, with a tray full of booze in her right hand.

"It was fine I guess. I mean I finished it." I smiled at her.

"Wonderful news! Congratulations on passing the S-rank test. I'll report to the master." She smiled right back at me with the smile that every boy would fall in love with. For me, that smile is warm and loving. That smile is the smile that I've started seeing everyday about a year ago when that tragic accident happened.

I nodded and then started to head for the usual table, walking past Loki who was with his 'girlfriends'. I felt bad for Loki. I knew his secret but I didn't want to tell anyone, I couldn't. Poor Loki. If only there was some way I can help him.

You see I have the ability to read one's memory the first time I touch them. I've asked him about it but he had told me not to tell anyone and that I was to keep my mouth shut. So I did.

"Hey guys!" I waved at Natsu and Gray who were doing their usual thing: fighting. "Trying to kill some time before Erza arrives?" They jumped at the mention of the red haired mage's name. They were deathly afraid of her. I had to admit, I wasn't afraid of her. She and I are really close and I know her past after all. No one likes to talk about their past. No one wants anyone to know about their past and I respect that.

I tried to make a vine grab Gray's clothes that were on the floor but they wouldn't come out. What's going on?

Natsu must've seen the confused expression on my face because he asked, "What's wrong Erika?"

"I- I don't know. I can't use my magic!" I said, my voice shaking. I know I still have magic left in my body so why can't I summon those vines?

"Did something happen when you were on the job?" Gray asked.

"N-no." I said but then remembered when that guy grabbed my leg. "At least, I don't think so but I'm not sure."

"This is not good." A voice suddenly appeared behind me.

"E-Erza!" I said. "When did you get back?"

"Never mind that now, we need to see the master." She grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards master who was sitting at the bar talking to Mira. Oh no, this is really bad.

We reached the bar and I explained what happened to master Makarov. After a few seconds of thinking he sighed and said. "Yes, I've heard of his name before. He's that really famous dispeller. My only conclusion is that he sealed away your magic."

I was speechless. Oh no, no, no, no! I was shock. I couldn't move. My feet feel weak and I fell to the ground.

"You don't need to worry. A powerful spell like that always has some kind of cache. Unfortunately, I don't know what the cache is."

"What?" Natsu, Gray, and I shouted at the same time.

Master Makarov nodded and then said, "In the mean time, why don't you just work here at Fairy Tail as a waiter like Mirajane."

I can't believe this is happening, I just became an S-class mage but I can't use my magic until I break the spell? Great. Just great. I don't even know what I need to do.

**What do you guys think? I'm not going to update daily but maybe weekly. Some times, if I'm free, I'll update twice a week. **


	3. Chr 3 - A newcomer

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I have but I didn't double check on this chapter. I'm in a rush.**

Erika ~

"Man this is boring." I said to no one in particular. Mirajane was standing next to me, cleaning cups. "I wish I had my magic back." As soon as I said that, I regretted it and covered my mouth. I looked over at Mira who hung her head down for a few seconds but then decided to ignore me.

"Umm…" I started to say; I wanted to apologize but then decided against it.

Natsu kicked the door to our guild open, breaking the door. A blonde girl followed him in, with a suitcase. He started a ruckus and everybody started fighting.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said.

"Ahh!" The blonde girl screamed. She must be a new comer.

"I should go and greet her." Mira said next to me.

"Yeah. Go ahead, I'll follow you in a bit." I said to her. I'm still upset about my stupid curse. Yeah, I call it a curse now because that is what it is to me. The fight went on for a while and I can hear Mira and the newbie talking.

I paid no attention to them and instead, just kept sighing. I wonder what kind magical user she is.

Cana started to take out her cards and said, "Cut it out already!" More people started to prepare their magic for a fight until master Makarov came. Look at them, using their magic. If only I had been more careful back then, I would have been able to join the fun.

~Time skip after Master Makarov's lecture~

"Damn it!" Romeo punched the master and ran out of the guild in frustration.

"He's very strict." The blonde newcomer was sitting at the bar.

"Even though he says that, Master is also worried about him." I said to her. "Hi, my name is Erika." I smiled.

"Oh! You're that mage who is cursed! I've heard about you." She said. "My name is Lucy."

So, I'm famous for being the 'curse' mage huh? Wow, I'm so popular. "Hehe…" I laughed nervously. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Ah, I didn't mean to…. Never mind. Sorry." She said.

"It's alright, Lucy."

At the request board, Natsu punched a request and walked out of the door with a serious face.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane walked out to her and explained to her about Natsu's past relating to Romeo's.

"It's the same with Erika as well. She uses dragon slayer magic. Earth to be exact until 2 years ago." Mira said.

I looked down at my feet, feeling depressed. I didn't want to be reminded because of my carelessness. I was careless that time with Floridian to let her slip away from my sight and I lost her. I was careless to let that guy seal my power away, cursing me. I'm not going to let that thing happen again.

"Sorry Erika." Mira said.

I looked up and realized that I had been spacing out so I said, "No it's okay. I was just thinking about something." I smiled at them to show that I was fine.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should go with Natsu." Lucy said, completely off the subject.

"Ah you should. He has travel sickness." Mira said and I reached out my hand to touch Lucy's, telling her that I agree with that idea. At that moment, blurred visions of her memories filled my brain. I may be cursed and not be able to use my magic but I can still read one's memory for some reason. It's not as clear as it's supposed to be and I can't really tell sometimes what it means.

Her memories were a blur so all I could see was a mansion and inside were her and a man who seems to be her father.

"I see. Well, I should be off then, bye!" Lucy dashed out of the guild.

"Such a nice girl." I said when Lucy was out of sight. I didn't want to ask her about it in front of everyone. She might want to keep it a secret. I sometimes hate having this ability. It gets really annoying and I don't want to know everyone's past if they don't want me to.

"I agree." Mira walked towards a guild member who was trying to order something.

**Well what do you guys think so far? Sorry if this chapter is kind of short but I warned you didn't I? I told you that there will be some short chapters and some long ones.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Phantom Lord

**It's been 2 weeks since I've updated this story. I don't know if you guys had been waiting for a long time or not but I usually update my stories every week. Sometimes it takes a little while because I have busy weeks and by the time I'm free, I'll be too stressed to think. Anyways, I don't want to be a nuisance so here we go.**

I was walking out of the dormitory, on my way to work in the guild, when I saw Natsu and the others heading there as well in the opposite direction. They noticed me as well and so I waved to them.

"Natsu! Lucy! Erza! Gray!" Yep, just the usual team. I can't believe they were actually able to form a team. Especially Natsu and Gray after all those years of fighting non-stop but I guess miracles happen when you least expect them to right?

"Oh, Erika!" Lucy waved back at me. I ran towards them at full speed. I hadn't talked to Lucy about the visions I saw because I know that people didn't like to talk about their past. If Lucy wanted to tell the others and me about it, I think that it would be better if she told us herself. Which meant that I had kept quiet about it and had not given a hint to her that I knew about it.

No one really knows that I can still read people's memories even with my magic sealed away. I didn't want to tell anyone for reasons that I don't even know myself.

"You guys just came back from a mission?" I asked once I reached them.

"Ahh! Don't even remind me. It went terrible." Natsu started to whine.

"Really? I thought it went great, we were able to finish it and collect our reward right?" Erza said.

"That wasn't really the problem." Gray sweet dropped and I laughed.

As we reached the guild, a horrible sight awaited us. Lucy was covering her mouth because of the horror that lay within us in a few feet. Natsu looked furious and I didn't blame him, no one would have. The guild was smashed with iron poles. It looked unfixable at the moment. (A/N you guys get the idea right? It's when Phantom Lord attacked the guild.) I was completely shocked and I could speak. It was as if the words left my mind and someone had muted me.

"W-who did this?" Natsu said with anger in his voice.

"Phantom" a soft voice said behind us. I turned to see Mirajane, standing there, with her head down.

"Did you say, phantom?" I had finally managed to get the words out of my mouth. I wasn't sure if I heard her right because I was too stunned and shocked at what I had seen.

"Yes, follow me and we'll go and see master together." She said, gesturing us to go with her. I did as she told me to. She led us to the basement of the guild where all the other guild members, including the master, were. Master was sitting on a table, drinking as if nothing had happened and there was nothing he had to worry about.

I admired his positive attitude sometimes but it really annoyed me this time to see him drinking when the guild was in dire trouble.

"Master, what are you doing?" I couldn't help myself. I had to ask him why he's not even the least bit worried.

"Don't worry Erika, it'll be fine." He said in a joking tone.

"Gramps, how can you be sitting here and drinking so calmly?" Natsu said, starting a brawl with the Master. I did not want to see this. Our guild-mates were fighting when something terrible had just happen. This could lead into a very sticky situation. "I can't stand this anymore! I'm going to teach them a lesson." He started to bawl up his fists, looking really angry, and flames started to appear.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"You idiot." Master shouted back at him and hit him in the head with his extended arm. "Do you want to start a war between the guilds and out us all in danger for sure?"

Natsu groaned and looked in the opposite direction, not saying anymore words. Happy flew towards Natsu in silence.

"How will you resolve this, Master?" I asked calmly. This guild was like a home to me. It was very important but not it had been destroyed by another guild over the night. I felt all depressed inside.

So that was pretty much how my day went. I just sat in silence and did nothing. When night came, I left the guild and headed towards the dormitory.

When I got there, Erza was about to leave her room.

"Going somewhere at night?" I said jokingly.

"Ah yes, if the phantom lord are in town, there's a chance that they might know where we live. Master said that it would be best if we stay together." Erza replied, not understanding my joke.

"Th-that wasn't what I meant but anyway, who are you going to stay with?"

"Lucy's house."

"Only Lucy?"

"And Natsu, Happy, and Gray as well."

"I see, well I have to go now. Bye!" I said.

"Yes, I need to leave as well. Be safe." She said.

"You too!" and with that, we both parted ways. I went upstairs to my room with beautiful plants and flowers (A/N something similar to Evergreen's room but without the statues). After taking a shower I realized that I had no one to stay with. Chills started to run down my spine as I shivered. I didn't know many houses to stay in and I certainly didn't want to sleep alone. My only exception is to go to Lucy's house with Natsu and the others.

I quickly put on my clothes and then ran outside. Along the way, I had encountered with Levy, Jet, and Droy in the streets.

"Levy!" I called to her.

"Oh, Er-chan." Levy greeted me with a happy smile.

"Whom are you staying with?" I asked her.

"Team Shadow Gear." The three of them started to pose.

"Right. Of course." I sweat-dropped

"Wanna join us." She asked.

"Um… no thanks. I'm joining Lucy and the others." I replied to her. I didn't want to join them because the idea of sleeping with those two boys creeps me out but I wasn't going to tell her that. Natsu and Gray were different, I've known them since I was little and I bathed with them along with Erza.

"That's too bad. Well, bye then!" She waved a farewell and they were off. I didn't waste anytime of my own and I went straight to Lucy's house.

When I got there, I rang the doorbell over and over again but no one came to open the door. I tried turning the knob but it wouldn't budge either so I had the craziest idea.

Inside, I could hear Erza, Natsu and Gray talking about something but I couldn't make out the words. The wooden wall that parted us muffled them. Then, I heard footsteps walking towards the front door but it was too late; I was already on the windowsill, trying to get it.

"E-E-Erika?" Erza said with her voice, shaking.

"Erika!" Natsu waved and smiled at me as if it was normal to break in through someone's window. I've heard that he had done plenty of times before in Lucy's house and that's why I decided to do it.

"Erika-san?" Lucy shouted from downstairs. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have to be so polite. We're friends." I said casually. I steadied myself into her room. It was neat and normal. It was exactly what I expected a girl like her to have.

"Why do people keep coming through the window?" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry~!"


End file.
